Believe in Me
by Biscuit15
Summary: The Senju clan is destroyed, leaving only a young Hashirama and Tobirama alive. Now it's up to Hashirama to raise his brother and keep him safe, all the while trying to keep them alive.
1. Chapter 1

Sobbing was the only thing that broke the deafening silence in the destroyed Senju compound. Hidden underneath a fallen bookcase were Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Both were only children and now, as of not even an hour ago, orphans.

Their clan had been massacred by a rivalling clan, and everyone was dead. Hashirama and Tobirama had survived by pure luck.

"N-nii-san…" whimpered two-year-old Tobirama, clutching at his brother desperately, terror in his eyes and voice.

"Shh, Tobi…" Hashirama whispered, hugging his brother, trying his best to stop his crying -he had to be strong for his little brother as he was the only one who could be there for him, now. He held Tobirama's head against his chest, rubbing the boy's back gently.

"But… kaa-san and tou-san…" Tobirama sobbed loudly and hid his face in Hashirama's chest, clutching desperately. "…S-scared!"

"I know…" Hashirama was only five and he already had to care for his baby brother by himself now. It just wasn't fair! "But we have to be strong, now, okay? Kaa-san and tou-san died to protect us, so we can't let them have died in vain. Be strong, otouto. I know you can do it." Despite his wavering voice, Hashirama was smiling strongly, holding his brother.

"But…" Tobirama whimpered, crying harder. "…Home… is ruined… 'n-niki… Scared!"

"Shh…"

Hashirama held his brother tightly, allowing the little boy to cry his heart out into his chest, and before he knew it, Tobi was fast asleep in a fitful rest. He picked the boy up and carried him out of the destroyed house, crying at the sight all the carnage and devastation that lay before him. There were dead bodies littered across the walkway; windows of homes and shops had been smashed and several building were on fire. Even some of the village pets had been killed – pets as harmless as kittens and newborn puppies.

Hashirama would do everything in his power to make sure that his brother would never have to see such a sight in his life, especially at his young age.

Crying, Hashirama limped to the front of the compound, trying desperately to ignore the stab wound in his leg. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced, and it took all his willpower to not make a noise because of it; he couldn't let his baby brother know that he was injured.

It took hours before Hashirama found a spot he deemed safe to stop and rest at. It was beside a stream, and the sound of the running water comforted him – he had always loved nature. Tobirama was still fast asleep, his head resting in his brother's lap as Hashirama petted the spiky hair soothingly.

Before he knew it, Hashirama was fast asleep, too.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobirama's eyes opened and he looked around, expecting to see his ruined home, but he was surprised to see that he was out in the forest. Did Hashirama bring him out here to get him away from the grizzly scene that was once their home?

Tobirama looked up to find Hashirama leaning against the tree, fast asleep. The younger Senju smiled and reached up, tugging at Hashirama's long hair gently as he always did when he wanted attention.

Hashirama's tired eyes opened slowly and he looked down at his brother. "Yes, Tobi?"

"…What is we do now…?" Tobirama asked quietly, fear in his voice, and for once, he didn't try and correct his grammar.

"…I'm going to take care of you by myself now," Hashirama smiled, picking Tobirama up and pulling him onto his lap. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you, Tobi. I love you."

"…Love nii-san…" Tobirama mumbled in reply, clutching Hashirama's hand tightly.

Hashirama smiled and allowed a few tears to fall down his face as he held his beloved brother. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he was going to have to raise his brother by himself now. Going to another clan for help would be too dangerous, and Hashirama didn't trust anyone else right now; not after seeing what they had done to his clan. He couldn't trust his beloved baby brother with someone else.

Tobirama was now his one and only responsibility, and he would do anything for Tobirama; he was going to raise him, care for him, and teach him everything he would have to know while learning everything himself.

Hashirama didn't know if he would be able to do it, but he would certainly give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama sobbed at the pain that was running through his leg the next day. It hurt so much and, from the look of it, the stab wound was becoming infected. Tobirama was off playing by the small stream happily, and the older Senju was just glad that Tobirama wasn't around to see him in such pain.

"Nii-san!" Tobirama called happily, splashing in the shallow stream; he always had loved water. "Nii-san, pway? Pway?"

Hashirama looked over at his otouto and shook his head, smiling weakly in an attempt tohide his pain. "N-not today, Tobi. Maybe another day?"

Tobirama pouted and nodded but Hashirama was just glad that he hadn't realised something was wrong. "Hmm…"

Hashirama chuckled, despite the pain he was in - his brother was so cute. He turned his attention back to his leg, and he was disgusted to see all the pus and blood caking both the wound and the lining of his pants. It hurt so much but he didn't want to worry Tobirama, no matter what happened.

He knew he needed someone to help him, but he had never been so far from the Senju compound before and had no idea where the nearest village was but, even if he did, he didn't trust anyone besides his brother – not after what had happened to his clan.

As Hashirama was lost in his thoughts, Tobirama approached him quietly, sneaking up from behind him as a small game. He waited a few seconds, smiling, before throwing himself onto his brother's back and squealing happily.

Hashirama gasped and turned quickly; startled so badly he had elbowed whoever had 'attacked' him. A familiar cry of pain made Hashirama's eyes water with tears as he realised who he had hit and he grabbed his brother, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tobi!" Hashirama sobbed. "I-I didn't mean to hit you! You just scared me! Please forgive me!"

"'Niki…" Tobirama sobbed, holding his stomach; Hashirama had hit him pretty hard. "…'Niki…"

"Shh, Tobi…" Hashirama soothed gently, reaching underneath Tobirama's shirt to rub his tummy softly. "Does that feel better?"

Tobirama nodded with teary eyes, little sobs escaping him. "Yes, 'niki…"

Tobirama curled up on his brother's lap just minutes later, soothed by his brother's comforting warmth. Hashirama continued to rub his stomach, trying to distract himself from his own pain. Everything was silent for a few minutes before Tobirama spoke.

"What happen, 'niki?" Tobirama's small, curious voice spoke.

"Hmm?" Hashirama looked down at his brother, and he winced when Tobirama's tiny hand grazed his wound. "Oh, that…"

"Hurt?" Tobirama looked up into his brother's face, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why no tell, nii-san?"

Hashirama shook his head and held his brother tightly. "It's nothing, Tobi…"

Tobirama smiled weakly and nodded; if his brother said it was nothing, than it was nothing. His brother never lied, and he was always right. Hashirama clutched his brother, pulling him closer to his body. He just hoped that his wound would heal soon.

-LINEBREAK-

It was a few days later and Tobirama's sleep was interrupted by his brother's harsh panting. He rolled over and sat up, looking at his brother's face through the dead of the night.

Hashirama seemed to be sweating and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Tobirama was scared; what was wrong with his brother? He had been fine these past couple of days, and he had been fine today!

"Nii-san…" Tobirama shook the older Senju's shoulder gently. "Nii-san, wake up!"

Hashirama couldn't open his eyes, and he only whimpered in pain, tears leaking down his cheeks as he threw his head side to side. He reached out blindly and searched for his brother.

"Tobi!" Hashirama whimpered. "T-tobi…!"

"'niki…" Tobirama whimpered back. "W-what's wrong…? What?"

Before Hashirama had a chance to reply, he was struck by a wave of nausea. All he could do was throw up, feeling like he was going to die.

Tobirama squealed loudly and jumped to his feet. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"I go get someone!" He whimpered. "'niki!"

Hashirama couldn't say anything to the boy because the younger was already gone.

**-XX-**

Tobirama sobbed hysterically, desperate to find someone who could help his brother. He didn't know how long he had been running for, but he did know that his brother needed help – and fast. So when he had hit a clearing in the forest and came across a single house, he was overjoyed – someone was there to help!

"Help!" Tobirama screamed, running to the house as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. "Help! Pwease! Help!"

Tobirama was just glad that someone was answering his pleas and was approaching him. It was a man – with long white hair and a look of concern on his face. The stranger knelt before Tobirama.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, reaching out to pet the child's spiky hair. "Did something happen? Where are your parents?"

Tobirama pointed behind him, pure panic on the child's face. His eyes were wide and his lip quivering as tears ran down his pale cheeks. "'niki sick! 'niki very sick!"

The man frowned, picking Tobirama up. "Where?"

Tobirama could only whimper once more as he begun to shake.

The man didn't waste any time running into the forest. It didn't take long to find Hashirama laying down where the younger Senju had left him.

When the stranger knelt down and carefully shook Hashirama, trying to wake the brown-haired boy up, it was obvious that the Senju was extremely sick as he wouldn't respond to _anything._

**-XX-**

"Otouto…" Hashirama groaned and opened his eyes hours later. He felt so sick. He was nauseous and dizzy, aches all over his body. "Otouto, where are you…?"

"'niki…"

Hashirama turned to where his brother's voice was coming from, and it was only then that he realised that he had been placed onto a large, brown couch.

"'niki better…?"

"Tobi…" Hashirama whispered, reaching out for his brother weakly. "Tobi, what happened…?"

"Yuki-san help…" Tobirama whispered, falling into his brother's arms. "Yuki-san bringed Hashi-nii here…"

Hashirama looked down at his leg, surprised to find it bandaged. He blinked.

"My leg…"

A knock on the closed door surprised both Senju. They turned to see the same man that Tobirama had found enter what was supposedly the living room.

"Yuki-san!" Tobirama squealed happily. "Nii-san awake!"

The man – Yuki – smiled, leaning down to pick Tobirama up. "That's wonderful. Hello, Hashirama-kun. I am Yuki. It's very nice to meet you."

Hashirama only blinked, still a little out of it from his sickness. "…"

Tobirama giggled, bouncing around in Yuki's hold. Yuki smiled and petted his head.

Hashirama was silent for the entire fifteen minutes that he could stay awake but, as he fell back to sleep, he heard Yuki telling what was supposedly a doctor that he would take both boys into his care.

Tobirama clutched his brother's hand tightly, smiling as the two boys followed Yuki to their new home.

Yuki had said that the house out by the forest was the one he used for his days away, but he lived in town. He seemed to be very kind – and even though Hashirama was wary of him, Tobirama seemed to absolutely adore the older male.

Hashirama knew that they needed a home for Tobirama's sake, and he would rather have Yuki – someone who seemed okay – be with Tobirama than anyone else.

The younger Senju clung to his brother, smiling brightly as he looked at everything in uncontained excitement.

The people around seemed to love Tobirama, but the only time Hashirama was acknowledged was by the whispers that were making fun of him.

"Oh, what an adorable little boy!" People would say about Tobirama, smiling at the boy and giving him pats on the head. "How gorgeous! I could take you home right now! Such a little cutie!"

Tobirama would only smile happily at the comments, but Hashirama would cling tighter to his brother.

"Look at the other one, though…" People would sneer when they believed that Hashirama was out of earshot. "Not cute at all. Unlike the other one. Look at that long hair. Does he think he's a girl? He's probably gender confused. That, or he'll grow up to be a faggot. Not cute at all."

If Hashirama were a weaker child, he would've cried at the comments – but even if he weren't crying, the comments still hurt all the same. He let go of his brother's hand and reached up, grabbing his hair in self-consciousness.

"Don't listen to them, Hashi-kun." Yuki smiled down as he noticed this. "You _are _a cute kid like your brother. I like you just the way you are."

"…" Hashirama avoided eye-contact, but he nodded anyway. "…Okay…"

"Don't worry." Yuki smiled. "Here is our house."

Tobirama giggled happily, but Hashirama only grew more anxious – he was terrified that this seemingly-nice man would hurt them.

"Nii-san, pway?" Tobirama smiled, hugging his brother.

"…" Hashirama shook the thoughts from his head and smiled. Tobirama loved to play – it was all he wanted to do. "Maybe later. Love you, baby brother."

Tobirama squealed happily. "Love nii-san, too!"

Yuki smiled as he unlocked the front door. "You both are so cute. Don't listen to the others, Hashi-kun – you're adorable in your own way."

Hashirama smiled up at the white-haired male. Maybe… Yuki wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is a bit jumpy, but it is a result of me having studied for hours on end for my Psychology exam, which then resulted in my brain dying. I never study, so having spent so much time worn me out, and working on my fics is my reward for a job well done ^_^**

"Wake up, boys…" Yuki called the next morning, shaking the kids' shoulders. "Breakfast is ready."

While Tobirama woke instantly, it had taken Hashirama a little longer to wake up and get off the futon. The younger Senju ran excitedly to the kitchen, not even bothering to wait for his brother.

When Yuki and Hashirama arrived at the kitchen just minutes later, they laughed when they found Tobirama waiting for them impatiently with his little arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping against the hardwood floor.

"Someone's hungry." Yuki smiled. He walked over to the bench and grabbed two bowls before placing one in front of Tobirama and the other in front of Hashirama – who was now sitting beside his brother.

"Once you finish eating, I'll take you into town and get you some new clothes and stuff. Hashi-kun, would you like to be ninja?"

Hashirama dropped his spoon at the question and nodded, a large grin on his face. "I do! Our parents were ninja! I mean – they taught me some things, but..."

"That's okay." Yuki smiled, noticing the depressed aura that was soon enveloping Hashirama. "There is a Shinobi school in this town. I'll enrol you today."

Hashirama cheered loudly. "Tobi, I'm gonna be a ninja! It's so lucky that you found Yuki!"

Tobirama was not so happy – he knew that his time with Hashirama would be taken away if they went through with this.

"'niki…" Tobirama whined, reaching up to hug his brother. "…Leaving me…?"

"Never!" Hashirama smiled. "I love you too much to leave you, Tobi!"

"Tobi, when you're older, you can become ninja, too." Yuki smiled. "Your brother will not leave – I promise."

Tobirama pouted. "…"

Hashirama giggled. "Silly Tobi! I'm not going anywhere! Hey! When I become a good Shinobi, I can teach you! I'm gonna become the best Shinobi in the world!"

Yuki smiled. "Wonderful idea, Hashi."

"Yeah! And I'll protect Tobi, too! That way, no one can hurt him again!"

Yuki chuckled. "Well, you definitely do look like you have potential. Eat up – we're going, soon."

The two Senju smiled and nodded, quickly finishing their breakfast.

**-XX-**

"Oh, Yuki-san!"

Hashirama hid behind Yuki timidly, looking up at the lady behind the administration desk at what he had been told was the Shinobi School.

"What can I do for you?"

Yuki smiled and pushed Hashirama out in front so that the lady could see him. "This is Senju Hashirama, and he would like to become a student."

The lady smiled softly. "Senju? As in… The clan…?"

Yuki nodded sadly. "Yes… He wants to become the strongest Shinobi so that he can protect his brother."

The lady smiled down at Hashirama. "Admirable plan, young one."

Hashirama shyly smiled back. He looked up at Yuki, but he frowned when he saw that his brother was in the elder's arms, sleeping.

"Hashi-kun is a little shy," Yuki gently explained. "He likes to be with his brother."

The receptionist smiled again. "Not a problem. We shall fill in some forms and then he may be enrolled."

"Hear that, Hashi-kun?" Yuki grinned. "C'mon."

Hashirama smiled back. He took Yuki's hand and followed the man nervously. Was this the beginning of a fresh start? The Senju certainly hoped so.

**-XX-**

"Have you got everything ready, Hashi-kun?" Yuki smiled the next day at breakfast. "Can I help you with anything?"

Hashirama smiled back, shaking his head. "I have everything. I only ask that you take care of Tobi."

"I will." Yuki chuckled. "He's still asleep. Shall I wake him so that he can see you off for your first day of school?"

"Just let him sleep. He'll appreciate it in the end."

"Okay. Are you sure that you can go by yourself, today?"

Hashirama nodded. "If I want to be strong, I need to start as soon as I can."

Yuki grinned. "Okay. Have a good day."

"I will." Hashirama smiled brightly. He grabbed his bag and ran from the house excitedly. He couldn't wait to get to the school.

Yuki smiled. He loved both of the boys like they were his own sons. But alas, things couldn't always be good. Soon enough, things would get messy for the Senju boys. Would they be orphaned once again?

**-XX-**

When Hashirama returned home from school, he seemed sad to Tobirama. The younger Senju approached his brother, sitting on the ground beside him. He rested his head on Hashirama's shoulder and sighed.

"Sad, 'niki?" Tobirama asked. "Why?"

Hashirama frowned deeply and pulled his brother onto his lap. He hugged the smaller boy tight as he teared up. "…The kids at school are mean…"

"'niki…" Tobirama said softly, hating to see his beloved brother sad. "'niki, no cry…"

"Hashi-kun?" Yuki had appeared in the doorway. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I…" Hashirama wiped at this eyes. "…Everyone teases me because they think that I'm a girl… They're so mean…"

"Hey, don't cry…" Yuki said softly, pulling both Senju into his arms. "I don't think that you look like a girl…"

Hashirama choked on his sob, hugging the man. "…Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Yuki smiled. "Go wash up and I'll make you some afternoon tea."

Hashirama nodded. "May I go for a walk first, please?"

Yuki nodded, knowing that Hashirama was feeling a little depressed. "Be back before dark."

Hashirama left the house quickly and ran to the forest – the only place he truly felt safe. He sat down underneath a large old oak and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, rocking back and forth. He had never cried so hard before – not even after his clan had been wiped out.

Everything was catching up to the young boy, and Hashirama felt as if he couldn't handle it.

Hashirama cried his heart out for however long until he finally fell asleep. When Yuki found him – hours after the sun had gone down – he dismissed the small patch of seedlings that the boy was sleeping in.

The only thing was that those seedlings certainly hadn't been there before the Senju had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nii-san…?"

Hashirama's eyes opened to his brother's voice the next morning.

"Hmm…?" The older Senju sat up slowly. "What's wrong, Tobi…?"

"'n-niki… Gone…" Tobirama's eyes widened and filled with tears. "…All night…!"

Hashirama frowned. He reached out to hug his brother. "I'm sorry, Tobi… I'm so sorry…"

"'niki…" Tobirama fell into his brother's embrace, not wanting the elder to let go in case he disappeared forever this time.

"I didn't go far, and I didn't get hurt…" Hashirama tried to soothe the younger.

Tobirama cuddled in closer to the long-haired Senju. "Love 'niki…"

"I love you, too."

With that, the two Senju quickly fell asleep once more in the other's arms, comforted by their respective brother's presence.

**-XX-**

A few years had passed. Hashirama was now eight while his brother was six. They were still in the care of Yuki. The man was a wonderful caretaker for the boys.

Yuki treated the boys like his own sons. He gave them everything that they wanted and always did his best to make sure that they were happy and safe.

But things weren't going to be so good for the Senju any longer.

The three of them were going home after having eaten out as a celebration for Hashirama being the first in his academy class – as he always was.

Things had gone fine as they walked back home – until four shadowy figures approached them from the alley.

Tobirama watched the figures curiously from behind his brother, unaware of the danger that the newcomers were radiating.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yuki asked, leaning down and grabbing Hashirama's hand.

One man laughed. He had long dark hair and the right side of his face was tattooed. "We want all of your money and anything valuable that you own."

"No."

The two men that were behind the tattooed one stepped forward. They cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Yuki grabbed at Hashirama and pushed him away. "Run…"

Hashirama didn't have to be told twice – he pulled on his brother's hand, running away from the scene. He was just in time to miss seeing whatever caused Yuki to scream in pain.

"A-aniki…!" Tobirama whimpered, trying to look behind them at Yuki.

"Don't look back!" Hashirama cried. "Just keep running!"

Both Senju had fled back to the house, but Hashirama knew, deep down, that Yuki would not be returning.

**-XX-**

Ten years had gone by. Those years had been nothing but pain for the two Senju. They had no home and nowhere safe to sleep at night because the town had exiled them, blaming the two brothers for Yuki's death.

Hashirama had been left to care for his brother solely by himself. It was so hard with no supplies and no home, but he did the best that he could and hoped that things would work out in the end.

Tobirama wasn't doing well with the situation – he was very fragile and got sick easily. Hashirama hated everything that had to do with this position – he blamed himself for everything. If only he hadn't have asked to go out for dinner…

**-XX-**

"Your fever has gone down." Hashirama kissed the younger Senju's forehead. "Do you still feel sick?"

Tobirama nodded. "Yes, aniki. Thanks for looking after me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay here while I try and find us some food, okay? I'll be back soon."

Tobirama nodded and pulled his rag of a blanket over his body, hating that his brother had to leave him alone again so soon.

Hashirama left the run-down cabin that they had found days ago, heading in the direction of the nearest town so that he could try and steal more food. He hated such acts of dishonesty, but they had no choice – it was all they could do in an attempt to survive.

Hashirama travelled the path he had always travelled, but something was about to happen today that would change his life forever.

"Hey!"

Hashirama stopped and came face-to-face with a boy who looked to be around his age. The boy had long back, spiky hair and strange red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The boy snarled. He brandished a kunai. "This is Uchiha territory!"

Hashirama gulped before raising his hands in a sign of submission. "I'm sorry – I didn't know!"

"Liar!" The boy snarled.

Hashirama was completely unaware of the footsteps behind him. He was caught off-guard when a syringe was stabbed into his neck from behind. He tried his best to fight it off, but he soon dropped to the ground, fast asleep.

**-XX-**

When Hashirama awoke, he looked around in a panic. He was trapped in a cold prison cell. From the looks of things, he was the only one still around.

"Tobi…" Hashirama whimpered. "Where's my brother…?"

Hashirama couldn't leave his brother. He had to get away and bring the boy food!

"Someone, help!" Hashirama cried, trying to force the door to his cell open. "Please! I have a brother and he's sick! Help! Please!"

Something banged loudly out of sight before footsteps begun to approach him.

Hashirama flinched and moved to the back of his cell. Calling out for help suddenly didn't seem like a great idea.

"Look at the Senju scum…" Hashirama glanced up, seeing the same boy he had seen before he had passed out. "…Why show your face around these parts?"

Hashirama bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. "My brother is sick…"

The boy scoffed. He unlocked the cell before stepping inside. "I care about that why?"

Hashirama's eyes watered – how could this boy not care? Tobirama could _die, _and…

"Please…" Hashirama whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks. "…He's all I have…"

"He's all I have," the boy mocked. "I honestly couldn't care."

"Don't you have a brother?" Hashirama was desperate by now. "Or even a sister?"

The boy's shoulders tensed at this question. "…I have a younger brother… But so what?"

"How would you feel if our positions were reversed?"

The black-haired boy scoffed. "Honestly? I hate the little shit. He can go die for all I care."

"How could you say that?!" Hashirama cried out. "About your own _brother?!"_

"Well, it's clear that we are definitely _not _the same when it comes to our values…" A smirk crossed the smaller boy's face. "You value your sibling's life while I wish mine dead. You're different – _too _different."

With those words spoken, the door behind them opened and a small, long-haired boy tumbled in. He couldn't have been much younger than Hashirama's own brother.

The child stumbled and fell as he made his way over to the other black-haired male.

"Nii-san…" The child whimpered as he reached out and grabbed the elder's sleeve. "…Nii-san, I'm tired…"

The boy shoved his brother roughly, smirking at the cry that escaped the younger's lips.

"Fuck off, Izuna," the older brother spat. "I hate you. Go die."

Tears welled up in who was apparently Izuna's eyes as he nodded. Without another word, the boy left.

Hashirama was horrified by the interaction that had taken place before him. Didn't that boy realise just how blessed he was to _have _a brother? Especially one that clearly cared. All Hashirama knew was that he had to help that boy – but first, he had to get out of his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed since Hashirama had been caught by the Uchiha clan. He was worried sick about his brother, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He wished he could be there for Tobirama when the younger needed him, but there was just no way he could get out of this cell by himself. He was worried sick that something may have happened to the grey-haired Senju, but what could he do? Nothing except sit in this cold, dank cell and hope that he may be released.

"Oi, Senju."

The brown-haired boy looked up, hearing the now-familiar voice of the Uchiha whom had captured him, knowing his name to be Madara. He sighed, having learnt that the smaller male was very nasty to everyone around him – especially to Hashirama.

Madara walked over to the cell and pulled a key out of his pocket. He slipped it into the lock and opened the door, stepping in. Blood red eyes rolled in their sockets condescendingly as he spoke. "You have a brother, don't you?"

"Yes..." Hashirama wasn't sure what the boy was getting at with these words; was he planning on going after Tobirama...? "Why do you ask, Madara-san?"

"That's _Uchiha-sama!" _Madara spat, his eyes glinting dangerously before he stepped closer. He raised his hand threateningly but he soon lost interest when his victim didn't so much as flinch. "My brother find an injured boy and has brought him in. We believe he is of Senju descendent."

The brown-haired teenager's stomach dropped in dread; what if the Uchiha clan had done something to his precious brother in his weak state...? He certainly wouldn't put it past the one he was speaking to right now. "...What does he look like?"

"White hair." Madara crossed his arms against his chest, his voice taking on a bored tone. "Izuna will be bringing him here shortly. Claim him if he's yours."

With that said, Madara turned and left, locking the cell behind him. Hashirama sat down, his back against the cold metal bars. He dropped his face in his hands, sighing heavily. If something happened to Tobirama, he would be devastated. He could only hope that the boy Izuna would bring in would be his sibling; at least then he would have a chance of keeping Tobirama alive...

"Tobi..." Hashirama sighed again before he closed his eyes, hoping to sleep just a little before he would find out the truth about the injured boy.

_**~~Time skip~~**_

By the time Hashirama awoke after what felt like a years' worth of sleep, he quickly became aware of the warm bundle pressed against him. Opening his eyes, he glanced down, finding a messy head of grey hair resting against his shoulder.

Smiling softly, the brown-haired Senju raised a hand, running it through what he instinctively knew was his brother's hair. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss against a pale, slightly sweaty forehead.

"Hello, Tobi..." Hashirama whispered, relieved to have his brother back by his side; now he could take care of him the way he was supposed to. "...It's good to see you again... I just wish it could have been in better circumstances..."

Tobirama didn't reply, fast asleep, but the older boy was relieved to see that he looked much better than the last time he had seen him; the illness must have been leaving.

Hashirama didn't speak again, content with holding his brother close to him. Now that they were together again, their future didn't look so bleak anymore.

_**~~Time Skip~~**_

Weeks had passed since Tobirama had been captured by the Uchiha Clan, and he was much healthier than he had been; his illness was gone and, though he didn't like the raven-haired people around him, he was glad to have somewhere to stay – even if it were in a cold, damp cell for all but a few hours of the day.

"Hey, Hashi-nii?"

The brown-haired boy glanced up from the small plant climbing its way out of the earth, looking over at his brother. Tobirama had a guilty look on his face, his mouth curled downwards in a frown as he looked away, his hands locked behind his back.

"What is it?" Hashirama could never bring himself to be stern with his brother; the younger was all he had left, and he would do anything he could to make sure his brother never frowned.

"...Umm... T-that Uchiha... Izuna..." Tobirama's voice dripped with guiltiness as he spoke in a soft voice. "...I, uh... W-we played together..."

Hashirama couldn't help but laugh loudly, knowing what his brother was worried about; the grey-haired boy probably thought he would be in trouble for socialising with someone else. He couldn't be angry; Izuna was Madara's younger brother, and for someone who was treated so badly all the time, he was very sweet – a good friend for his little brother.

"Why are you here with me if he is your friend?" The older Senju questioned, smiling lopsidedly. He wanted his brother to have as much fun as possible for the remaining fifteen minutes they had left of being outside. He himself was admiring nature, his newly-discovered Mokuton bringing a smile to his face. "Go play with him, Tobi."

Tobirama didn't hesitate to smile brightly before he turned around, running presumably back to where he had been previously with the smaller Uchiha.

"I'm glad he's okay..." Hashirama whispered to himself, relieved to know the slighter male was doing better than he was; as much as he had tried, he had been unable to befriend any of the Uchiha – and Madara was adamant on keeping distance between them.

The brunet sighed, wishing that he could be friends with Madara; he could sense the younger male was lonely, his angry and hateful disposition a mask for his true feelings. He wanted to take the edge off the boy, give him a friend – but why was it harder than it seemed to do so?

With a sigh, Hashirama returned his attention back to the dirt, his smile returning as he let go of his negativity, soothed by the natural process before him. In the distance, he heard his brother laugh, accompanied by a quieter, shy laugh he knew belonged to Izuna.

If Tobirama could make a friend, Hashirama could, too. Right?


End file.
